The present invention relates to fishing reels. In particular, the present invention relates to devices and systems for preventing backlash during a cast of a bait or lure from a spool of a fishing reel.
During casting of a bait or lure connected to a fishing line, the velocity of the bait or lure and the interconnected fishing line accelerates to maximum and then decelerates until the bait or lure hits the water. During the cast, the spool carrying the fishing line is allowed to rotate to release the fishing line. Backlash occurs when the spool rotates and releases fishing line at a rate faster than the velocity of the bait or lure and line. Backlash often occurs during deceleration of the bait or lure and line or after the bait or lure and line hits the water. As a result, the excess line released from the spool accumulates and tangles around the spool, within the reel and about the opening of the reel.
Various devices to prevent backlash have been developed. These devices typically include a braking mechanism that applies a braking force to the spool to slow rotation of the spool and the release of fishing line from the spool. Conventional braking mechanisms typically rely on friction or magnetic fields to brake the spool. Braking mechanisms employing friction typically move friction brakes coupled to the rotating spool and the reel frame surrounding the spool into physical contact with one another to slow rotation of the spool.
Braking mechanisms employing magnetic fields typically move magnetic brakes coupled to the rotating spool and the reel frame surrounding the spool to create eddy currents that slow rotation of the spool. Conventional braking mechanisms move the friction brakes or magnetic brakes using either centrifugal force or electrically powered motors. Fishing reels utilizing centrifugal force typically slidably support the friction brake or the magnetic brake on the spool opposite an opposing friction brake or magnetic brake on the reel frame. Centrifugal force exerted upon the brake slides the brake towards the opposing brake to reduce speed spool rotation. Alternatively, other conventional fishing reels utilize electric motors which move friction brake members into engagement with one another or move magnetic brakes relative to one another to actuate braking of the spool rotation.
Both types of braking mechanisms have several drawbacks. Braking mechanisms employing electric motors to move friction brakes or magnetic brakes are more complex, costly, difficult to manufacture and less durable. Braking mechanisms employing centrifugal force inherently apply a maximum braking force to the spool when the spool rotates with a maximum velocity. As a result, braking mechanisms relying on centrifugal force for actuation reduce casting distance.
Conventional backlash preventing devices utilize various different criteria for determining when to apply a braking force to the spool. As discussed above, braking mechanisms utilizing centrifugal force to actuate either the friction or magnetic brakes inherently apply the maximum braking force to the spool when the spool is rotating with a maximum velocity. This reduces casting distance.
Alternatively, other backlash preventing devices actuate the braking mechanism utilizing preset values. For example, in one such backlash preventing device, rotation of the spool is automatically braked when a predetermined time has elapsed from the start of the rotation of the spool. With another such backlash preventing device, braking of the spool occurs when the rotational velocity of the spool exceeds the preset value of a predetermined amount. Because such backlash preventing devices actuate braking of the spool based on preset values, such backlash preventing devices do not adapt to different casting conditions, including different environmental conditions such as wind, different equipment such as different lines, lures and equipment and different users of the reel.
Another type of backlash preventing device actuates the braking mechanism based upon a comparison between the amount of line passing a particular point on the rod and the amount of line being released from the reel. Yet another type of backlash preventing device actuates the braking mechanism based upon the slope of the fishing line between the reel and the shaft. Although such backlash preventing devices are somewhat more adaptable to varying casting conditions, such backlash preventing devices are complex and relatively expensive.
In addition to avoiding backlash during a cast, the user will many times try to cast the lure or bait to the identical location of a previous cast, such as when the user has found a good fishing spot. Unfortunately, good fishing spots are typically located in spots difficult to access, such as adjacent to logs, rocks or other obstructions. Casting the lure or bait to the identical location of a previous cast is extremely difficult due to varying casting forces applied by the user as well as varying environmental casting conditions such as wind. As a result, the subsequent cast will frequently overshoot or undershoot the target.
As a result, there is a continuing need for the braking mechanism for a backlash preventing device which requires few, if any, moving parts, which is simple and easy to manufacture and which is controllable. There is also a continuing need for a backlash preventing device which automatically adapts to varying casting conditions and which is simple and easy to manufacture and use. There is also a continuing need for a device that enables the user to cast a lure or bait a distance substantially identical to the distance achieved by a previous cast.
The present invention provides a fishing reel including a frame, a spool rotatably coupled to the frame, at least one magnet having a magnetic field coupled to a first one of the frame and the spool, at least one electroconductive coil coupled to a second one of the frame and the spool within the magnetic field, an electrical energy storage device electrically coupled to the at least one electroconductive member to store electrical energy generated during rotation of the at least one magnet and the at least one electroconductive member relative to one another during rotation of the spool, a sensor configured to generate spool rotation signals representing rotation of the spool over time, a controller coupled to the sensor and configured to generate a control signal based upon the spool rotation signals and a braking mechanism coupled to the controller and to the electrical energy storage device. The braking mechanism utilizes electrical energy from the electrical energy storage device to control braking of the spool in response to the control signal from the controller.
The present invention also provides a method for preventing backlash during a cast of baits and lures from a spool of a baitcast fishing reel. The method includes converting kinetic energy of the spool during rotation into electrical energy, storing the electrical energy and controlling braking of the spool using the stored electrical energy.
The present invention also provides a fishing reel including a frame, a spool rotatably coupled to the frame and configured to rotate in a first direction during casting, and a braking mechanism. The braking mechanism includes at least one magnet having a magnetic field and coupled to a first one of the frame and spool, at least one electroconductive coil coupled to a second one of the frame and spool within the magnetic field, an electrical energy storage device and a controller electrically coupled to the electrical energy storage device and the plurality of electroconductive coils. The controller is configured to sequentially direct electrical current from the electrical energy storage device across each of the plurality of electroconductive coils in a direction such that the braking mechanism applies a force to the spool in a second opposite direction.
The present invention is also directed to a method for controlling a fishing reel during a first cast and during a second cast. The method includes generating first cast spool rotation signals representing rotation of the spool over time during the first cast, storing the first cast spool rotation signal and braking the spool based upon the storage first cast spool rotation signals during the second cast.